


Happy 4 years

by writelikethissss



Series: It all started on 23 July 2010 at 8:22pm..... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writelikethissss/pseuds/writelikethissss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since they broke up and Harry misses him more now than he ever has....</p>
<p>Harry is in LA on the band's four year anniversary, hoping that Niall misses him just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 4 years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late posting this...based around the band's four year anniversary and a kind of time stamp from Happy 3 Years which, I can't believe I wrote a year ago!! 
> 
> Normal drill; I don't own them or know them, nor do I want this to be shared with them or published anywhere else. 
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts as always. 
> 
> Sabrina x

The first thing Harry sees when we wakes up Niall's tweet.   
  
'@NiallOfficial: Thank you lads, we've had a great time so far, you are family to me now , not just band mates ! Love you'   
  
He's attached the first picture of One Direction ever taken which stirs something inside Harry that he can't quite explain.

 

It was only four years ago yet so much has happened to them in that time it's hard to get his head around. They're in the middle of a stadium tour, a _stadium_ tour. It's so far beyond anything Harry had hoped when he walked into the stage in Manchester for his audition, in his carefully put together outfit and his with brown curls bouncing in his face.

He wanted to impress people, wanted them to hear his voice and think he was good enough to make it. He had said then that he had plans for his future, had plans for how he wanted things to turn out. He was fearless then, ready to take on the world and all that it had to offer. He can still remember the feeling when didn't get through to judges houses as a solo artist. Everything around him seemed blurred and the voices seemed so far away, the consoling voices, saying things Harry absolutely didn't want to hear. They were kept backstage for interviews, but all Harry wanted to do was leave. He didn't want to stand there with all the other boys who didn't make it, didn't want to stand and make small talk with everyone else who hadn't got through. Didn't want to do an interview with Dermot who would of course be charming and say all the right things. He wanted to go home. 

  
He had looked around to see if anyone else was moving, if anyone else had the same idea of just leaving but was stopped when he heard his name being called. He pushed his way to the sound of the voice and made himself known and followed this guy and four other boys to the stage.

What happened then is a blur to Harry, although since then he had watched the clip on YouTube a few times. The words "two separate groups" and "through to judges houses" filled the air around Harry and he crouched to the ground, not quite believing he was hearing it. These four boys he had just met pulled him into a group hug. He didn't know then that he was about to start the most amazing journey with these boys and he had just met four of the best friends he would ever have.

And one of them would break his heart.

Harry thinks about tweeting himself but then realises it’s only 5am in LA, he pushes his phone under his pillow and closes his eyes again. Only, he can’t sleep.

Last year’s anniversary was so different it hurts Harry to even think about it. They had been in some room waiting to do a show or interview somewhere in America. Harry can’t remember the specifics. He does remember how Niall’s hand felt round his wrist as he pulled Harry into the parking lot and onto their bus, slamming him into the door as he closed is and covering Harry’s mouth with his own. Harry remembers how Niall’s hands had felt on his skin, what he tasted like and what it felt like to open him up and watch him come apart around his fingers. He could hear Niall’s voice in his head, begging  _begging_ Harry for more, more, faster, harder and the throaty moan into his ear as Niall spilled hot and sticky between them. He remembers frantically searching for another shirt to wear as they scrambled to get dressed again before someone came to look for them, Niall giggling against Harry’s hips as he tugged Harry’s tight jeans back up his thighs.

He remembers that night when they got back to their hotel. He remembers how gentle Niall had been with him and how it felt to be under him, how it felt to be looked at like that.

He remembers how it felt to be in love.

 

Falling in love with Niall was easy, as it turned out. They were close from the beginning, he had made effort to form relationships with all the boys, but it was always different with Niall. They had shared a bed when Harry had gone to Mullingar for the weekend which isn’t anything he hadn’t done with his friends before. But he felt something with Niall, every time he accidentally brushed up against him, when Niall cuddled into him when he slept and when in the morning Harry could fell Niall’s cock pressed against his side.

He shut it down, as much as any 16 year old boy could do when he has a crush. It became easier, Harry grew a close friendship with Louis and even ended up moving in with him. Harry dated girls, went along with the parties and the girls who were selected to come back stage or in the VIP areas of clubs. Niall kept his distance from all of that, he had something going with a girl in London for a while, very low key. Harry suspected at the time that it wasn’t serious, and he was right.

 

Niall had always been _there,_ is the thing. And this thing is what Harry would learn in Verona during the Take Me Home tour. He and Niall had been spending a massive amount of time together, had been inseparable during the UK leg and had stayed behind in some cities together, including Dublin, while the other boys went home for a couple of days.

Something changed, with Niall and how Niall was with him. He was starting to return the little looks and needless touches and made a point of spending more time with Harry, letting Harry stay at his during rehearsals and insisting they drive together. Harry had felt a little overwhelmed at first, having all of Niall’s attention on him. He wasn’t used to it, he had been jealous when Niall’s focus was on Liam or Josh and wished it had been him. But when it was him, it turned out that all it did was turn Harry into an embarrassing, clumsy mess of a boy who tried too hard to impress and ended up saying something ridiculous.

On the day of the Verona show, Niall and Harry had arrived at the venue together and had climbed to the back to wave at the thousands of fans waving back at them. The five of them stood there waving for ages, taking in the atmosphere. They had disappeared backstage one by one, Zayn first, followed by Louis and Liam. Niall had kept Harry there, shaking his head when Harry had asked if he ready to go.

“Take a picture of us Cal.” He said pulling Harry back against the railings, his arm tight around his back. Cal had done as he had asked, and they smiled beaming smiles.

“Something tells we’re going to want to remember this day. Me and you.” Niall had said quietly to Harry as they made their way together down the steps.

Niall had kissed Harry that night, in Harry’s hotel room. Harry remembers how his big blue eyes had looked right before he closed the gap in between them. He loved how Niall had the confidence to do it, to pull Harry in by his neck and just take what he wanted. He would have done it sooner, he said later that night when they were lying together in bed, the sheets a mess around their tangled limbs, but he wanted to be sure.

 

The rest of the European tour was blur of sneaking around, unofficial dates and getting to know each other’s bodies in the privacy of their hotel rooms, taking time and care with each other to make every first comfortable and pleasurable for both of them. They became a unit, a team and where one was, the other one would be. Some might have thought it intense for the beginning of a relationship, but they didn’t. They loved how they could be with each other all the time.

They didn’t tell the boys straight away, wanting to figure out what these feelings meant, what it meant about them and their sexuality. They soon realised it didn’t matter, they liked each other and that’s all that counts, so they told the boys on the boat in Miami.

They laughed  _laughed_ and Harry remembers Niall’s loud laugh at Harry’s apparent mortified expression.

“They’re laughing, Niall.” He had pouted, and if he crossed his arms when he said it, then so what.

“Do you really think you two fucking idiots have been subtle about this? Fucking hell, you must be joking.” Louis was the first to speak because of course he was. “We’ve known you were shagging for ages.”

“Well yeah, and we’re cool with it by the way. Like, so fucking happy for you.” Liam had added, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“So are you gonna tell everyone?” Zayn had asked and he had walked over to give them a hug.

“Nah, just you for now.” Niall has seemed so calm about it, taking it all his stride, sliding his hands into Harry’s because, well he could now. “We’re good like this for now.”

“Cool.” Was Zayn’s response and he had tipped his bottle of beer in their direction.

“Fucking brilliant lads, really.” Louis reached over and ruffled Niall’s hair.

 

Niall and Harry stayed like that until just before the start of the Australian leg of the tour. Neither of them had wanted to go public with their relationship, they were both happy with how things were. The people closest to them knew and that’s all they needed. During the tour fans were picking up on how much time they were spending together, which isn’t anything out of the ordinary, all the boys spend time together. They had both stayed with Cal in LA rather than the hotel with the other boys, the fans worked it out because they were photographed separately with Cal’s dog of all things.

Harry had started to worry, started to think that people were getting too close to the truth. He had panicked because he was worried about how it would affect the others, how it would affect their tour next year, how it would affect their film and their album sales. Niall had laughed gently at him, pulling him into his body as he lay down on top of the duvet in their room in Cal’s house.

“The fans are always doing things like that, it’s nothing to worry about, promise.” Niall had kissed him on the head, then shuffled down and moved to his neck, his collar bones, his lips.... and Harry forgot about everything else. He almost forgot how to breathe.

 

Harry did bring it up a few weeks later, one night when they were at Niall’s house and had been for a couple of days. He remembers the air being thick between them after the third day of them staying in Niall’s house, neither of them wanting to mention why they didn’t want to go out together. It wouldn’t have made any difference, is the thing. Louis and Liam see each other all the time, and nobody says anything about it. For some reason, both Niall and Harry were choosing to lay low.

Maybe they should have spoken about it. Maybe Harry should have explained himself a bit better. Maybe Harry shouldn’t have said that it’s easier with other people because at least they want to be seen with him.

It isn’t what he meant, he was just so frustrated with the situation, he was so into Niall it hurt. But sometimes the intensity of the situation was too much. They decided Harry should visit LA for a few days. Niall kissed him on the cheek when he left for the airport the next day.

 

It was the intention that Harry would go home for London fashion week, spend a lot of time with Nick and would be there for Niall's birthday. So when Niall had called him and told him he was going to Australia early, it had felt like a kick to the stomach. He was choosing to spend even more time away from Harry.   
  
"Don't you wanna see me?" Harry had hated how desperate his voice had sounded when he asked Niall that question. He was thousands of miles away in fucking LA. He had felt so alone he wanted to cry.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone for far too long.  
  
"It's not that." Niall had said eventually. "It's just, I'm not sure what you want, I'm not even sure what I want. We, fuck, this is so hard...."  
  
"I want you! How can you not be sure of that!?"   
  
"You're in LA and I'm here while you attend parties and go out with girls and, fuck Haz I trust you it isn't that, it's too hard for us, don't you see that?"   
  
Harry had hated it, he hated Niall's logic, hated why Niall thought it was ok to do that to him over the fucking phone.   
  
"Oh so you thought you would make it better by going to fucking Australia? What the fuck? How is that making it better? I won't get to see you for another three weeks and hang on, you'll be there for your birthday."   
  
"Yeah I know, it's best, this is best. It's the best thing for us, it's too difficult...." Niall was quiet. Harry felt sick.  
  
"Niall are you breaking up with me?"  
  
Harry hadn't understood how it was possible for his own happiness to be solely in the hands of someone else until that moment.   
  
Until that moment, he had never thought that one single word could break his heart.   
  
"Yes."   
  
.........

 

  
Harry dozes off and wakes up again at 10am. He shuffles into the kitchen to find Cal, eating toast with one hand and looking through some pictures on his camera with the other.   
  
"Morning. What are we doing today?" He asks Harry.   
  
Harry shrugs. He doesn't feel like doing anything. His heart is still broken and Niall had been doing nothing but making it worse since Australia. He and Niall talked about it in Sydney one night; after the show and a few beers. They agreed it was best to stay apart for the rest of the tour and then maybe they could start from the beginning again. 

 

  
  
It didn't happen like that, they never spent more time together. They started seeing other people actually. Neither of the relationships worked out of course.   
  
When the Where We Are Tour started, Niall seemed back to his old self. Harry was giving him his undivided attention and Niall was lapping it up, both onstage and off. They started hanging out again, just the two of them, started with the lingering touches and looks that had started everything between them almost a year before.   
  
Harry had gone to kiss Niall after a show in Portugal, after spending all night with Niall leaning against his side, Niall's fingers making patterns on Harry's thigh, getting closer and closer to his cock.   
  
Niall had kissed Harry back for a second, but then pulled back, mumbling sorry as he left Harry stood in the middle of his hotel room sad and upset and hurt. 

......

  
  
Harry stayed in London for the first part of the break before the US leg of the tour started, Jay and Dan had invited the boys to their wedding and of course the boys wanted to go. Harry had arrived with Lou, wonderful Lou who had spent the entire morning telling Harry he looked fine and that he shouldn't be nervous about seeing Niall, it's only been a week for goodness sake.   
  
Harry had stopped dead when he saw Niall, talking to his Mom, a pint already in his hand. He was wearing a blue suit and pin striped shirt, his hair in a quiff and those fucking sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
When Niall turned round and saw Harry, the smile on his face broke Harry’s heart all over again. Niall always had the ability to do that, make Harry feel like he was the only person in the world, like he was the only person for him. Harry wondered if Niall made everyone feel like that, or if it was really just reserved for him. He’s not sure what’s worse.

Niall had walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, whispering against his ear “You look good, Styles.”

Harry had laughed, making a joke about how much he had to drink already.

“First one,” Niall shrugged lifting his pint up. “Just thought you should know how good you look. How good you always look.”

Harry smiled, and continued to smile for the rest of the day. He and Niall orbited each other, talking to different people but Harry was always aware of where Niall was. And by the little glances Niall was giving him, he was aware where Harry was too.

They shared a bed that night, cuddling in close to each other like they had done so many times. This time though it had been cautious and Harry had let Niall lead it, let Niall be the one to touch first. He wanted to kiss him so much but he didn’t want to be rejected again, it was still raw from last time. Niall never made a move. So Harry settled down, falling asleep after Niall and if Harry watched Niall sleep for a while, then nobody needed to know.

Harry had kissed Niall on the head as he climbed carefully out of bed that morning. He had stood in the doorway struggling with himself over the decision to still go to LA. It was best, he had decided, to put some space between him and Niall. Niall wasn’t where he was and that’s fine. But Harry couldn’t be around him while he was trying to get over him.

Harry had text him before his flight,  _Loved yesterday. Maybe too much. Hope you understand why I’m still going today xx_

 

 

Niall hadn’t replied. Harry still hadn’t stopped grabbing for his phone with nervous fingers every time he got a message. He was hoping it was Niall, just an acknowledgement or something would be enough.

Cal shakes his head at Harry, tells him he’s going out and will be back later. Harry pads out to the pool, shuffling back on a sun lounger and lying on his back. The sun on his skin tingles, he closes his eyes. He shouldn’t be tired, he shouldn’t be, he just woken up. But he finds himself thinking about Niall again, like he ever thinks about anything else these days. He wonders what he’s up to, wonders if Niall ever thinks about him like this.

All things considered, they had managed the situation quite well, there was no real awkwardness between them and when they were Niall and Harry from One Direction, they were professional. Nobody needed to know that Harry had to swallow down his feelings every single time he looked at Niall.

 Harry doesn’t know why he tortures himself the way he does, he can’t do anything to change the situation. He’s done all he can, he thinks. He’s shown Niall how he feels, even thinks he’s shown others how he feels about Niall. He’s less than subtle and he knows it, he knows how it must look to people watching their shows. The thing is, Harry’s beginning to care less and less and his focus is on Niall and showing Niall how he feels. On stage or off stage he doesn’t care.

He drifts off to sleep easier than he had the night before, the warm sun making him even more sleepy than he was before.

.................

 

 

Harry can hear Niall’s loud laugh, it makes him smile and he wonders where he is, maybe he’s in the games room with Josh or messing around with Lou. Harry’s too tired to get up right now, so he shifts on the couch to get more comfortable.

Then he realises he’s not on a couch and the suns in his eyes and that he can’t really hear Niall’s laugh because, oh yeah, he’s in LA and he left Niall in London.

He doesn’t move or open his eyes, just shifts again on the lounger.

“Am I gonna have to stand here all day, Styles?” Niall’s voice feels like it’s filling every space around Harry. His heart stops, his eyes still closed because there’s a strong possibility he’s stuck in the place between dreaming and consciousness and he doesn’t want to open them if Niall isn’t really there.

Someone kicks at his foot and he can feel a shadow on him now. He open his eyes slowly and he can see a silhouette above him, as he focuses he sees Niall’s beaming smile looking down at him. Harry shoots up, swinging his legs over the side of the lounger so he’s sitting up.

Niall just laughs at him and pulls him up by his arm, pulling him into a hug.

Harry can’t speak, his head is filled with all kinds of thoughts and questions but none as big as why on earth is Niall there, squeezing Harry so hard it’s possible that there are going to be bruises. Is it because he wants what Harry wants? Or is it because he’s got stuff to do here? Harry can’t bear the thought of false hope, so he asks him.

“Why are you here?” he asks, embarrassed of how small his voice sounds.

Niall huffs out a laugh into Harry’s neck, then he pulls away so he can look at him. “Well that’s nice isn’t it, fly halfway round the world to see you and you ask me why I’m here.”

“To see me?” Harry’s heads spinning.

“Well you ran off didn’t you, woke up alone after the wedding. Thought you didn’t want it any more. But then I got your text and I dunno, thought there was hope, so I got on the next plane out here.”

“I ran off because I didn’t think you wanted it. After Portugal I…”

“I’m sorry about that, fuck I’m so sorry…” Niall interrupts him, speaking quickly “I handled it so badly…”

“S okay.” Harry shrugs even though it really isn’t. He felt horrible on that night and still does.

“No, it isn’t. You’ve put yourself out there for me, Harry, don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been doing…”

“I miss you… I miss you so much.” Harry whispers, like he can take it back if Niall doesn’t want to hear it. He’s still not really clear why Niall’s here and he’s still unsure of how Niall feels about him but Harry needs to get this out. “I’m sorry if I’ve been too much over the past few weeks but I can’t help it, I know I watch you and it probably creeps you out but, I miss you.” Niall still hasn’t let him go, he was worried that would have made him back off but it didn’t. Niall’s still there, in Harry’s space, crowding Harry’s vision so he can’t see anything else. Just like always.

“You see me all the time Styles. I’m always there….” Niall smiles “…watching you right back.”

Harry doesn’t know what to say, luckily he doesn’t have to think about it for very long, because Niall’s hand is on the back of his neck, stroking the short curls that have escaped from his ponytail. Niall’s licks his lips as he closes the gap between their lips, pressing lightly at first but then pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth as soon as Harry lets him.

There are butterflies dancing in Harry’s belly, even though Niall’s mouth is warm and familiar. The thing is, Harry never got used to kissing Niall, always feeling nervous and excited every time Niall kissed him. Niall moves his hands from Harry’s neck to his hips and the round to his back, pushing up Harry’s t-shirt and digging his fingers into the skin. Harry moans into Niall’s mouth, feels Niall smirk at the sound and dig his fingers even more into Harry’s back.

“Missed you.” Harry breathes onto Niall’s lips when they pull away.

“Missed you too, fuck you have no idea, you were right there all the time and I still missed you, how’s that fucking possible!”

Harry has an idea, he think. He feels like he could burst out of his skin, it feels so good to be holding Niall again.

“Harry I’m so sorry for finishing it, I didn’t want to, and then it just all got out of hand and you moved on with her..” Harry notices how Niall still can’t say her name, after all this time.

“I never…” Harry starts but Niall puts his hand over his mouth.

“Doesn’t matter now. We weren’t together, we both did stuff…” Harry knew Niall had been seeing someone of course, but he had never really allowed himself to think of Niall being with someone else. The thought of someone else touching Niall like he does makes him sick to his stomach. “…It doesn’t matter now Harry. None of it does. I was feeling pressure, not from you, but from the outside, you know? Like, they need to know everything about us and it just got to me. Like who fucking cares how much time we spend together, nobody focuses on Liam and Louis like that. Hanging out with her was easier, or I thought it would be. But it wasn’t. I got followed anyway, more even, I don’t know how the fuck that works.”

“That night at X Factor when she was there, you were talking to me the whole night….” Harry remembers that night, remembers his skin burning every time he thought about who would be going home with Niall that night. “I didn’t think I would be able to get through the tour if she was going to be around all the time…..”

“Hey…” Niall strokes Harry’s face and Harry can’t help but lean into Niall’s hand. “It was never going to work out between me and anyone else. Not when there’s you.”

Harry kisses him again before he does something stupid, like cry because he’s so happy.

“Is Cal here? Who let you in?” Harry says suddenly.

“He let me in, on his way out. Said we have the place to ourselves for a few hours.” Niall wiggled his eyebrows, pulling Harry towards him, grinding his hips and biting on his lower lip.

Harry kissed him again, pulling him towards the door that leads into Cal’s kitchen. He open it and walks him and Niall through it and shuts and locks it, all without his mouth moving from Niall’s. Niall pulls away when Harry opens the door to the room he’s staying in.

“It’s the same room we had when we stayed here last summer.” He says and yes, it is. Harry remembers it and tried not to think about it, until now, until now when he has Niall right where he should have been all along. With him.  _With_ him.

“Yeah.” Harry breathes on Niall’s lips and smiles at how it makes Niall shudder. “Not letting you go this time though. Just so you know.”

“Should hope not. And I’m not going anywhere. Just so you know. Not just here I mean, from LA. I mean we will have to leave eventually, like. From you I mean. Us. I’m not letting you either. That’s what I mean.” Harry laughs which makes Niall laugh as Harry kisses him. Kissing a giggling Niall is probably number six on the endless list of Things Harry Missed About Niall.

“I know what you mean.” Harry says eventually.

“I don’t work properly when I’m not with you. It’s as simple as that Haz.”

Harry’s pretty certain his heart has sped up to such a speed that it could take off. That’s the thing though. Niall always made him feel like that, like his heart wasn’t his own, like it was always struggling to fly out of his chest whenever he is around Niall, because really, that’s where his heart it. With Niall. Harry smiles as he kisses him this time, Niall smiling back. Niall lets Harry cover his mouth with his own. Harry licks into Niall’s mouth gently at first, letting Niall fight back with his tongue just a little bit until Harry takes back control, licking along Niall’s teeth and then into the roof of his mouth. He walks Niall back towards the bed until Niall’s legs hit the ridiculously oversized mattress. Niall lets Harry push him down and then shuffles up the mattress, pulling Harry on top of him.

Niall’s hand works up Harry’s shirt, Niall’s hands digging into Harry’s skin, his fingers digging in between Harry’s ribs. He pushes Harry’s t-shirt up, moving his mouth from Harry’s for enough time to drag his shirt over his head, catching Harry’s mouth as he does it. Harry grins at that but it doesn’t put him off, he swoops down again, catching Niall’s bottom lip between his teeth as he drags his hands up Niall’s torso under his shirt. He moves his lips to Niall’s jaw, down his neck, to the back of his ear and down again moving away to pull Niall’s shirt off. He sits back on his legs, straddling Niall’s hips and stares at Niall for a little while then, taking in the sight he didn’t think he would get to see again but had thought about so much since they broke up.

“It’s rude to stare, Styles.” Niall whispers, running his hands up Harry’s legs, pushing his short up.

 “Sorry, can’t help it.” Harry runs his hands up and down Niall’s chest, then onto his stomach.

“I’ve missed you. I didn’t stop you, know. Loving you, I mean. ‘M still in love with you…. I love you, Harry.” Niall says, and Harry’s taken aback by the honesty of it and the look in Niall’s eyes, as he grabs Harry’s hands and pulls him down into another kiss.

Harry pulls away for a moment, needing to say it back before they both get carried away and the moment is gone.

“I love you too, Niall. I didn’t stop either.”

Niall laughs against Harry’s lips. “We’re idiots.”

“Yeah…” Harry brushes his hand across Niall’s cheek and then kisses him again, moving his body so he’s right on top of Niall with one of his thighs inbetween Niall’s legs.

“Gonna show you how much I missed you.” He mumbles and Niall nods, a kind of agreement that they’re going to make up for every ridiculous second that they weren’t together. Even wasted minute of the past few months won’t matter anymore.

Harry kisses all the way down to Niall’s jeans,  popping the buttons open without taking his eyes off Niall. He’s taken to wearing skinny jeans which hasn’t been easy on Harry  _at all_ to watch Niall’s sexy bum wiggling about night after night. He normally wears jogging bottoms on flights, Harry thinks. Maybe he wanted to look nice, maybe he wanted to look nice  _for me._ The though sends a million butterflies off in his belly. He peels Niall’s jeans off his legs, Niall wiggling to help get them off, and Harry throws them onto the floor. Niall’s half hard and Harry wants to get his hands on him right this instant, he pulls Niall’s boxers down his legs, letting Niall kick them off. Harry licks his lips as he looks at Niall’s cock.

“Missed you..” he says again, as if it wasn’t an obvious thing by now. But Harry missed Niall when he was like this, impatient and hard and waiting for Harry to do  _something._ Maybe that was number 5 on Harry’s list.

Harry wraps his hand around Niall’s cock, sliding his hand up and down with the pressure that he knows Niall likes. Niall moans and oh god, he’s missed that sound (number 4), his cock standing to full attention as Harry’s lips wrap round the tip. He swirls his tongue round and round, then wraps his mouth round and bobs his head once before concentrating on the tip again. It’s driving Niall  _crazy and_ Harry’s loves it. He’s writhing on the bead, one hand splayed over his eyes and the other blinding reaching for Harry’s hair. Harry carries on, going deeper each time until eventually he slowly takes Niall in his mouth, putting pressure on the base with his tongue. Niall grabs his hair as he starts to move, tightening his lips.

Harry can tell when Niall’s close, his hips start to stutter and Harry has to throw an arm over his belly to stop him from thrusting into his mouth.

‘M gonna come, ‘m gonna come…” Niall babbles, his hands smacking down onto the bed, fisting the sheets as he spills into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls off almost all the way so he can swallow, and takes the chance to get his breath back before licking Niall clean. Niall grabs Harry with his hands either side of his head and pulls him up, reaching to kiss him, his tongue darting into Harry’s mouth. He groans again when he tastes himself, something that he always did.

“Fuck….” Niall says, still holding Harry’s head, his breath warm against Harry’s swollen lips. “Fuck…” he says again for good measure and then wraps his arms tight around Harry’s neck. “Missed you, missed that….” Which makes Harry laugh, trying to forget how hard he is; if someone doesn’t touch him within the next few minutes he’s positive he’ll die.

“Your turn….” Niall says and Harry shakes his head.

“Want you to fuck me, I’d like that….” And Niall’s eyes widen. They had switched before but not very much, Harry liked taking care of him but not this time, Harry wants to feel him.

“If you’re sure, I can do whatever you want…..” Harry shuts him up with a kiss because of course he’s sure, he wants this so much he can’t think straight.

Niall looks up at him and says “Ride me….” which takes the wind out of Harry’s lungs. Niall always said he likes Harry’s weight on top of him, liked feeling he was pinned down to the bed so maybe this was Niall’s way of compromising and getting what they both wanted. All Harry can do is nod his head.

He clambers up of Niall, and stumbles over to his wardrobe, reaching for the bag he doesn’t unpack because Cal’s wife cleans his room, for goodness sake, and there is stuff other people should not see. He grabs lube and a condom and then stands at the foot of the bed.

“Get naked, Styles. You’re wearing too many clothes.” Niall’s voice is hoarse and Harry’s proud that it him who did that.

“Harry pulls his shorts and boxers down in one go, he wraps his hand around his own cock as he climbs back onto the bed. Niall sit up, and pushes him onto his back. Niall kisses Harry’s lips then drags his teeth down his neck, down his chest and then bites Harry’s tiny belly. He grabs the lube and pops open the cap, Harry wriggles further down the bed and open his legs in anticipation. Niall stops to lube up three of his fingers and then positions himself in the middle of Harry’s legs again. He swipes his tongue over the tip of Harry’s cock, which ok, but doing it once is just teasing and Harry’s hips buck up involuntarily.

Niall circles one finger against Harry’s rim and Harry tries to relax. This is always the weirdest feeling but it gets so much better. It’s been a while since he’s done this, since Niall actually, so he’s bound to be a bit tense and Niall can tell.

“Get on your front, babe. It’ll be easier that way.” Niall says gently, brushing the sweaty hair from Harry’s forehead. Harry does it and positions himself on all fours to give Niall more room.

Niall kisses the base of Harry’s spine and bites down slightly as he wiggles his finger into Harry’s hole. Harry knows he hasn’t pushed in all the way and he’s kind of waiting for it, but also trying to concentrate on Niall biting a hickey into his back. Niall pulls his finger out and pushes back in, Harry tries to relax some more as Niall repeats it, wiggling his fingers round more each time.

Harry doesn’t notice that Niall has moved his mouth until he feels his teeth grazing along his bum. Then Niall pushes his tongue, his  _tongue_ into his hole with his finger. Harry moans into the pillow and the thought of it just as much as the feel, Niall’s  _tongue is inside of him._ He wiggles it round, opening him up along with his fingers and Harry’s can’t think about anything else but the wetness and the feeling and oh  _god_ is it possible to come just from this?

Harry can feel himself start to babble, he reaches round and grabs Niall’s hair, trying to push him deeper and Niall doesn’t fight it. Harry thinks he feels the moment when Niall adds a second finger, he stretches him and he can feel Niall’s tongue deeper this time, inbwetween his fingers.

Soon, Harry is no longer in control of his body anymore, not that he had much control anyway, because Niall’s long fingers brush against his prostate. Niall brushes it again and again, licking him, getting deeper, Harry thinks but at this stage he isn’t sure what’s tongue or finger. He wants to come so badly but doesn’t want to do it with Niall behind him.

 “’M ready, want you in me…” he manages to say, and collapses onto his front. He rolls over and Niall sits back on his heels, looking a little disappointed. Maybe he wanted to make Harry come like that, so Harry grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. It should be a bit gross, Niall’s just had his tongue inside his arse, but it’s so hot Harry can’t kiss him deep enough. He rolls them over so Niall’s on his back and straddles Niall’s hips, rolling his bum down onto Niall’s cock.

 He fumbles around the bed sheets and eventually puts his hand on the lube and condom. He tears the condom with his teeth and shuffles back so he can roll it onto Niall’s cock. Then he uncaps the lube and pours some into his hand. He twists his hand around Niall’s cock and then throws the lube to one side. He positions himself just above Niall’s body, the tip of Niall’s cock at his entrance.

 “Ready?” he asks Niall a little nonsensically. One what planet would Niall not be ready for this. Niall nods and places his hands gently onto Harry’s thighs, massaging them slightly.

 Harry sits down slightly, still holding Niall’s cock and guiding it through the first ring of muscle. He’s relaxed enough to keep going, even though it’s uncomfortable at the moment, he knows it’s about to get so much better. Niall groans beneath him as Harry sits down further, feeling the burn as Niall’s cock stretches him. It’s a lot, having someone inside you like this and every time Harry feels like he’s being filled and that he couldn’t possibly move and he knows how difficult it must be for Niall to be keeping still right now. Harry carries on until he’s sitting on Niall, waiting a moment to move. When he does, Niall grabs onto his legs harder and squeezes his eyes shut. Harry wants to reach down and kiss him but he hasn’t got the concentration to do that and keep moving. He moves up and down and tries to find the angle to make Niall’s cock hit his prostate. He quicken up, using Niall’s chest for balance and wanting Niall to make those noises over and over and over.

 Then he sits back and feel a spark shoot down to his toes, so he angles himself to his that spot over and over.

 “You close, babe?” Niall pants from beneath him and Harry nods. Niall moves his hands from Harry’s thighs to his hips and holds him, his big hands digging into the skin. Niall starts to thrust up into him, snapping his hips quickly. Harry moves his right hand to his own cock, twisting his hand in time with Niall’s thrusts that are hitting his prostate every single time. “There?”

 Harry can only nod, his orgasm coiling from the bottom of his belly and rumbling through every single part of his body. He spills onto Niall’s belly and chest and a bit onto his own hand, spasming around Niall. Niall comes then, tensing his whole body and groaning like Harry has never heard before.

 Harry can’t move for a moment, although he probably should. Niall’s softening inside him and he’s feeling sore. He just can’t stop looking at Niall. He’s sweaty and flushed and Harry wants to kiss him. He reaches down, pressing a kiss to Niall’s lips and lifting his hips up. He reaches back down, ties the condom off and throws it in the direction of the pile of clothes on the floor. Niall pulls him down to lie on his chest and Harry goes willingly, placing his ear against Niall’s chest to hear his slowing heartbeat.

 “Fuck….that was amazing…” Niall says and kisses Harry’s head.

 Harry makes a noise of agreement back and throws his arm over Niall’s belly, shifting to his side so he can cuddle him properly. Niall throws his leg over Harry’s and yeah, that’s better.

 “Haz?” Niall says sleepily (number 3), after a bit and just before Harry can feel his eyes about to close.

 “Yeah?”

 “I love you.”

 “I love you back.”

 “Let’s not be idiots this time, okay?”

Harry smiles, Niall makes it sound so easy and actually, maybe it is. “Ok. We won’t be idiots.”

They fall asleep then and Harry wakes up first after an hour? Maybe two? Niall has wrapped himself around Harry, and Harry can’t move, not that he wants to though. He listens for a bit to see if he can hear Cal but the house is still in silence; the only sounds being the constant hum of the air conditioning and the breath leaving Niall’s lips as he sleeps. Harry shuffles up to Niall and kisses his nose, which makes Niall stir and then cuddle Harry even tighter. Harry falls back to sleep.

He wakes again a little later and Niall is awake beside him, his big blue eyes right on him. “Hey you.” He mumbles.

“Hey.”

 “We’ve been a band for four years today.” Niall says.

 “Yeah I know.” He better tweet about it, the fans will be going crazy.

 “Remember the last band anniversary?” Niall asks, as if Harry could forget.

 “Yeah, all I could think about all day before you got here. I’m so glad you came, Niall.”

 “Me too. Happy four years of the band.”

 Harry reaches up and kisses him. “Happy four years of the band.”

 “Hey at least we won’t forget our anniversary!” Niall says and laughs and that sound (number 2) is Harry’s favourite sounds in the world but it wasn’t the same after he and Niall broke up; when he heard it before it reminded him that Niall wasn’t his. But now, when his arms are around Harry and he’s laughing pretty much into his ear and their sweaty legs are tangled together and they’re in love _together_ again, it’s perfect.

 They kiss for a while, sleepily and happy for it to not turn into anything more. Niall rolls onto his back and pulls Harry back onto his chest again. Harry falls back to sleep listening to Niall’s heart beat (number 1).  


End file.
